Sleeping With A Friend
by MajesticFluff
Summary: Pushed to his limits, Kakashi finally lets his true feelings show for Sakura. *Based off the song Sleeping with a friend by Neon Trees. *Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this fic.


**Hello my lovely readers! **

**So I got inspired by the song 'Sleeping With a Friend' by Neon Trees and this fic is the result of that. **

**Warnings: ****sort of rushed lemon, maybe cussing. **

**I apologize in advance if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

* * *

_"I said, ooh, ooh, we're in danger, of sleeping with a friend." _

* * *

Kakashi, for the life of him, could not stop thinking about Sakura. Though he despretely wanted to stop thinking about the young medic, it was a bit impossible with her sitting on his kitchen counter wearing nothing but _his _night shirt and what he himself wouldn't even dare catergoize as shorts; they were more like tight black panties that could pass as short by just a thin line.

He knew that anything happening between them was possible but unsaid and wasn't without high risk. Sure, there were no rules against a relationship between the two, but it was frowned upon to mess around with a teammate. It could lead to unwanted and dangerous actions during important missions.

A lot was counting against them. Her family, their friends, their professional status. However, she was not only an extremely attractive young woman now, but she was his best friend now. They had grown so close over the years and honestly Kakashi could no longer picture a life without the abnoxious, tempermental kunoichi.

He sighs as he leans on the counter facing oppisite of his pink haired friend. They were quiet and it was nearing midnight, but this happened often. They would start the night by going out to dinner or drinking with their other teamamtes and friends and they were always the first two to leave; usually together. Sakura would get angry or Kakashi would get annoyed and when one was obviously ready to flee, the other happily assitsted.

Tonight was one of those nights, Sai had commented on the state of the bags underneath Sakura's eyes. Sure they were dark, the girl was obviousy over working herself again, but Kakashi was not about to lecture her on this. He had once and what had started as friendly observation on his part ended in a week of the cold shoulder from Sakura.

Usually Kakashi wouldn't mind this; that is if it were anyone else doing so. He found he had grown so accustomed to her presence that a week without her had left him feeling lonely, and that was a very unsettling feeling for him.

He knew he was getting into something he should really stay clear of; something that should be send him running as fast as possible in the oposite direction, but as Sakura lifts her gaze to look at him and unknowingly shifts backwards causing Kakashi to have a perfect view of the spot between her legs he found that his knees actually almost gave out from underneat him.

If she had any idea just how _tight _those shorts were against her skin, he was sure she would, with a gasp, close her legs and yell at him for something in which he didn't even do.

Kakashi forces his gaze to quickly move from between her legs and look into her eyes, giving her a wary smile in return to her own. In about four minutes when the clock strikes midnight, it would officaly be a year since Kakashi discovered these pent up feelings he felt for this girl.

She measled her way into his life, past his boundries, into the darkest parts of his mind and he found he liked her there. He _wanted_ her there. He just wanted her, simple as that. He wanted her around for the rest of his life. Wanted to hear her laugh everyday, to be the cause of that laugh. To see her smile. He wanted to touch her. His fingers itched with this need and never in his life had anything been so hard as not touching this girl has been for the past year.

"You're staring Kakashi." Was all Sakura said, raising a questioning brow at him.

Kakashi's couldn't help but wince at the amount of stupid he was for spacing out and getting caught staring at her, completely lost in his own mind with his perverted thoughts of his former student.

"Sorry, I spaced out." Kakashi mutters, mentally slapping himself for not being able to look away despite the fact that Sakura was fully aware of it.

"Kakashi?" Sakura questions him, seriously curious now.

Kakashi runs a hand through his messy damp hair in frustration before forcing himself to turn away, "It's nothing Sakura. Drop it."

"No." Is all she says, he can hear her sliding off the counter and setting the mug she was recentely drinking tea out of on the counter.

"Seriously Sakura, this is no time to be stubborn."

Sakura groans in frustration. _Great, here we go. _

"What is _up _with you lately Kakashi? You always space out lately, you never talk to me about what is bugging you anymore, hell _something _has to be wrong. You're not that old yet. Please, just tell me what's on your mind." Sakura begs.

"It's not important Sakura." Kakashi grounds out.

"Will you stop using my name to sound strict!? My name isn't a way to prove your authority over me or something." Sakura was starting to breathe erraticlly, her face flushing with anger.

"I'm not using it to prove my authority, it's just you only listen when I use your name." Kakashi keeps a calm front up.

"You're really getting on my nerves lately Hatake, especially tonight." Sakura glares.

Kakashi stays quiet but silently returns the glare with equal amount of annoyance.

"You know what, fine, don't tell me. You can talk to me again when you feel like being less of a dick." Sakura says with a huff as she starts to make her way towards the front door.

_Shit._

Kakashi decides enough is enough as he grabs her arm the instant she steps into his reach. Screw the risks, he was not about to go through an undetermained amount of time cold shoulder, that one week was enough time to know he wouldn't mentally be able to handle it again.

Kakashi moves quickly, pushing Sakura against the counter, her pelvis pushed facing the cold stone counter top. He swiftly moves behind her and pushes himself into her back. Leaning down so his mouth was next to her ear she huskily whispers to her;

"You _really _want to know what's on my mind?"

Sakura softly nods, her anger quickly fades and an embaressed blush appears against her pale cheeks.

"What's on my mind is you in my bed, whimpering in helpless pleasure as I explore every inch of your skin. What's on my mind is you panting, _begging _me to let you experience my promised blissful high of pure euphoria. What's on my mind is simply you, and only you; every fucking day and it's driving me up the damn wall. That's what's on my mind, Sakura."

"Ka-kakashi?" Sakura lets out a shakey breath as his name escapes her lips, confusion and slight excitment clear in her tone; causing Kakashi's heart to jump in hope. He was really afraid he'd taken it too far the second her name left his lips. Afraid he'd gone too far and completely ruined their flawless friendship.

Kakashi lets go of her arm and instantly she turns to face him, not taking in account the closeness of their bodies. She doesn't seem to care though as she intently stares into Kakashi's now matching eyes. He simply stares back and allows her to proccess what he'd just told her and let her make a decision on what to do.

Decision made, Sakura leans up and hooks her pointer finger underneath Kakashi's mask. She stops for a moment and searches for confirmation in his eyes, when he softly nods she slowly pulls the mask down and around his neck.

Seconds after Sakura found herself lifted onto the countertop by Kakashi's strong hands and his lips moving skillfully against her own. Moaning into the kiss, Sakura allows her hands to roam up his chest. She shyly works her way under his shirt in order to feel skin.

Kakashi, more than eager, breaks the kiss for all of a few seconds in order to pull his shirt over his head before making contact with Sakura's own soft pink lips again.

Overwhelmed with a jumble of emotions and sensations Sakura can only sit there and allow Kakashi's loving assalt quickly esculate. She couldn't tell when exactly she lost her shorts and panties. Bra already prevously forgone, since she was already planning on crashing on his couch, she had been prepared to sleep before things took a sudden turn; Kakashi left his baggy night shirt on her for reasons unknown. Reasons she though safe to assume were his own perverted kinks.

Kakashi on the other hand was still half dressed, nothing but his shirt missing. Agressive nips and kisses were placed all over her neck and collar bones as he let his hands run up and down her bare thighs. Sliding his hands to her ass he swiftly picked her up, having to repress the soft chuckle threatening to escape his lips at the cute little squeal of shock came from the pinkette.

Once inside his dimly lit bedroom, Sakura was quickly on her back on his bed with Kakashi crawling atop her slowly as he kissed up her body from her inner thigh. Sakura gripped the sheets lightly, soft gasps of anticipation slip out in quiet whispers.

A loud moan of pleasure and surprise release at the feel of Kakashi's mouth lightly pressed against her most intamite parts. As his tongue slowly caresses her clit she arches her back and moans brokenly. Louder when one finger slides into her followed by another. After a few pumps Kakashi retreats from the area and moves up to hover over her entire body.

He kisses her, letting her taste herself for a short moment before pulling away.

"Want it yet?" He asks with a lazy grin playing on his features, Sakura's breath hitches as she takes in his features for the first since she unmasked him, _beautiful _is the only word that sits in her mind as she traces his features with her eyes. Dimples, scars, smooth hairless skin and a crooked smile, _just beautiful. _

"Is that a yes?" Kakashi asks, his grin growing as he watches her straight out gawk at him.

She only manages a nod and Kakashi is quick to react. Within secons he is positions at her entrance and pushing in. Sakura throws her head back at the feel of him slowly sliding into her, surprised at how much he was stretching her. Really, he wasn't _that_ big, maybe an inch or two above average but it was enough to make Sakura completely melt into a pool of compelte and utter bliss.

Her moans became like second nature, quickly fading into mere background noise to her as Kakashi steadily rocked his hips in a circular motion against her, pulling almost completely out before roughly pushing back in.

Was it half an hour later or a full hour later that Sakura started to shake, her moans turning into almost broken screams as Kakashi's pace quickens, pushing harder into her in attempt to burry himself in her deeper than was possible.

Sakura finshes first, his name rolling off her tongue continuessly as spots of white make their way into her vision and her toes curl.

Five minutes after Kakashi's pace turns erratic and his thrusts become messy and uncertain. Two minutes more, Kakashi pulls out and finishes just below her belly button, giving himself a few rubs in order to make sure he was completely done before crawling next to Sakura and pulling her into a loving embrace.

"Sakura..." He whispers hoarsly.

"Hmmm?" She tiredly replies.

"I don't ever want you to leave my side..." He confessed.

It wasn't exactly what Sakura had hoped to hear, but she figured for now it would do. This _was _Kakashi here, so that short, slightly vauge confession of feelings was enough for now, enough to make her smile ear to ear like a dumb, love struck teenage girl again.

Sakura nods shortly, "I'll stay." she replies.

She feels his smile against the bare skin of her back which caused her heart to flutter and her stomach to drop.

Closing her eyes and snuggling closer to him, _I'll get him to say he loves me eventually,_ she thinks before slowly but surely fading into a peaceful black realm of sleep.

* * *

**Well, it wasn't as cheesy as I usually end these things, but I'd say it's still pretty damn fluffy. **

**But ya know, I love my smutty fluff. Happy fics are my weakness. **

**Anyways, reviews would be much appriciated. **

**Thanks! **


End file.
